


Nothing Like It

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Bottom Castiel, Breeding stand, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform, mentioned Michael/Other(s), mentioned castiel/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael had all kinds of ways to enjoy an Omega but the machine he'd purchased might be one of his favorite indulgences.





	Nothing Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Michael stroked his hand down the young, pretty Omega’s bare back until he reached the swell of Castiel’s ass. Once there he lightly trailed his fingers over smooth skin but his eyes were fixed on the huge, brightly colored sixteen-inch dildo buried inside Castiel’s slick cunt.

“Such a pretty little Omega.” He breathed out. The excitement in his voice was more than obvious and Castiel noticeably shuddered when Michael allowed his fingers to move between Castiel’s cheeks to touch his cunt. “And I have you all to myself to do _whatever I want_.”

He bit back a sound of pleasure at the very thought and pulled his hand away before moving towards the controls for the fucking machine. It was a far superior model, only the best for Michael’s playthings and the modifications were in place for an Omega, which would thrust forward at a hard and fast rhythm.

It even had a glorious option to actively knot whoever was being fucked if a knotting dildo was affixed to it.

A low sound escaped Castiel lips and Michael watched how he clenched down around the gigantic thick, purple fake cock buried deeply inside his cunt. The dildo was on the monstrous side of the spectrum but Omegas were built to take any size cock and Michael would make sure this Omega took whatever size he wanted. “How does it feel to have such a huge cock in that soaked little cunt of yours? A thick, long fake cock that’s getting ready to pump itself inside you until you’re begging me for release. I might even let it knot you if you’re lucky.”

“Please.” Castiel’s low voice had Michael grinning predatorily. Nothing like a little Omega begging for a fuck. His fingers hovered over the switch while he continued to stare at Castiel with rapt attention. The Omega twisted on the breeding bench, cunt impaled by the dildo, as he tried to move but Michael had been thorough when securing Castiel after he’d placed the cockcage on the Omega’s tiny cock.

Michael heard the machine turning on and without thought he turned it onto one of its highest settings. A setting that would send that gigantic dildo viciously pounding into Castiel’s cunt at an unrelenting pace.

It only took a few seconds before the purple dildo started to rapidly pump itself inside Castiel’s cunt. He could hear as it moved through the Omega’s slick and the longer it moved inside Castiel the more slick the young Omega produced.

The sound was filthy and arousal curled in his gut as Castiel wailed as his cunt was rigorously fucked.

Michael stood there watching as Castiel strained on the breeding bench and struggled with his straps while he tried to shove his ass back to take the toy even deeper into his cunt. Increasingly desperate sounds were slipping from his lips and Michael palmed himself, stroking his thick cock and remembering how it felt to thrust his own cock inside that same cunt.

There really was nothing like a warm, soaked Omega cunt.

“I should bring you to my office and knot you right over the conference table. Let everyone hear what a little  _whore_  you are for my knot. Let them see how good you are at taking it in your cunt.” Slowly Michael moved from his spot, partly sad he was no longer watching the glistening dildo thrusting forward, until he stood in front of Castiel’s face.

From his position he could see how it split Castiel’s cheeks wide apart while the thick toy kept pistoning forward.

The Omega’s cheeks were flushed and Omega-gold threaded through Castiel’s blue irises. Castiel was obviously lost to the pleasure of being fucked, mind no doubt drifting on the pleasure of being roughly taken, but Michael had made sure that Castiel was to remain stuck on the edge of orgasm and unable to come. The only time the Omega came when he was with Michael was when the Alpha’s knot was caught in his cunt.

Castiel would come on Michael’s knot or not at all as far as Michael was concerned. That’s what a good Omega did.

“Open up my pretty Omega whore.” He tapped the side of Castiel’s mouth and watched with expectant eyes as Castiel obediently opened his mouth wide. Castiel was nothing if not obedient and eager. A perfect Omega whose purpose was pleasing Alphas and taking their knots. “There we go.” Michael freed his cock and allowed his pants to fall down around his ankles.

He didn’t care that he hadn’t removed them as he gripped his cock and guided it into delicious wet heat. Slowly his hands came up to grip the side of Castiel’s head, holding him in place, before he picked up a quick rhythm as he started to chase his first of many orgasms. Michael could hear the low whirr of the fucking machine, the hard thrust of the machine shoving deep and the wet sound of the dildo rapidly moving through Castiel’s slick.

The sight of it, when he looked away from where his cock was disappearing into Castiel’s mouth, was perfect.

Those sounds mixed with his increasing breathing and the moans of pleasure building inside of him. Castiel kept his lips sealed around him and his throat relaxed, clearly used to Michael fucking his mouth, while Michael kept quickly thrusting forward. “I love fucking your pretty mouth.” Michael’s eyes were hooded with pleasure and he allowed himself to focus on the toy constantly moving inside Castiel’s cunt. “Love watching you fucked at both ends. Love seeing a pretty Omega bitch used and filled.”

In all of his years of fucking pretty, young Omegas Michael had never fucked one quite like Castiel. The blue-eyed Omega was smart, quick and if he wasn’t tied down he liked to give Michael a run for his money. And he was so greedy for Alpha cock, not that Omegas weren’t usually greedy for it, but Castiel seemed insatiable in a way that was a bit awe-inspiring.

Tying Castiel down was one of the only ways he could ensure the Omega wouldn’t fight him for dominance but Michael did love seeing Castiel submitting to him; submitting to an Alpha like a good Omega should. “Can’t wait to see those lips of yours stretched around my knot.” Michael grinned when a moan escaped Castiel that didn’t seem to have anything to do with the machine using him. “Do you like that? Are you my little knotslut? Bet you wish you were taking a knot at both ends instead of that toy.”

Michael snarled lowly and started snapping his hips forward quicker. He could  _feel_  his knot growing and grinned wickedly when Castiel tried shoving himself back onto the dildo, clenching down, even as he strained forward into Michael’s motions.

“Young Omegas are always so eager. All those hormones you’re still getting used to rushing through you and the temptation of an Alpha knot far too strong to ignore.” Michael gripped Castiel’s head, fingers knotted in dark hair, as his knot swelled and caught behind Castiel’s teeth. It grew and had Castiel’s mouth stretched wide open while his hot semen started to shoot down Castiel’s throat in thick ropes.

It was obvious that Castiel was desperately trying to come, that he was craving release but Michael wasn’t going to let him have it unless he was pinned under him and properly knotted. And the little cockcage would keep Castiel from coming regardless of if the Omega was caught on a knot or not.

“Swallow every drop, knotslut.” Michael rocked his hips forward in short little motions and moaned when pleasure had him shivering. “There we go.” His fingers flexed and Castiel’s eyes slid closed. An Omega submitting and taking an Alpha knot was one of the most arousing sights.

Michael kept his eyes firmly fixed on the purple dildo disappearing and reappearing from Castiel’s cunt at the same brutal pace it had kept going at since Michael turned it on. A moan vibrated against Michael’s cock when Castiel received a chance to focus on breathing in between Michael’s orgasms.

Carefully Michael removed his fingers from Castiel’s hair and stroked the Omega’s flushed skin. “I bet you want that cockcage off, don’t you?” he kept his features carefully arranged. “You want your tiny Omega cock free so you can come.”

Castiel gave a jerky nod while still being mindful of the knot caught in his mouth.

“You’re not getting it until I’ve fucked you sloppy and my come is leaking out of that pretty cunt of yours and running down your thighs.” Michael kept watching Castiel trying to shove himself back into the dildo inside him. “Do you think my employees would enjoy hearing you moan my name like a whore? Or do you think they would enjoy getting a turn at your cunt? I know how eager and hungry you are for all the Alpha cock you can get. Young Omegas are such insatiable little things.”

Instead of answering Castiel allowed his eyes to look up and lock on Michael’s face. He gave a low moan but it was cut off when Michael groaned lowly and his cock shot another load down Castiel’s throat. Michael let himself get lost in the pleasure of his orgasm and the wet heat of Castiel’s soft mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like being spitroasted between an Alpha and a fucking machine, right?


End file.
